Anchoring Force
by Palmer Blu
Summary: After Derek's display of power and nearly killing Scott, they thought that the worst of their problems were over. They were sadly mistaken. Now as the tides of war begin to become evident and rocky, the two lovers must find a way to survive. Not only do they have to live and protect Beacon Hills but they must also fight to stay together. 2nd story in the Power of Purity Series.
1. Chapter 1

**Anchoring Force: Chapter One**

_A/N: Well it has taken quite a while to decide to start this back up but I have finally started working on the Sequel to Sweet Taming. So I am going to keep this short and sweet. Special thanks to Notsalony for being the inspiration and push that I needed to start working on this again. Here is the first chapter of the second installment of the Power of Purity series. Enjoy! And R&R!_

* * *

_**Scott's POV**_

A month had passed since the incident with Derek wolfing out on me. For a while there things were a little rocky. Derek had his trust issues that seemed to constantly butt into everything. At first he had refused to open up at all. Not even bothering to tell me how he was feeling or what he was thinking. We even had an argument one day when I asked him if he was okay and he went all Alpha on me. But we were slowly making progress….most days. Then there was the fear that still lingered between us, and that hadn't completely vanished yet. After seeing what Derek was capable of-even if his judgment had been clouded by his rage- had shaken me to my core. Whenever we were alone there was always that small voice in the back of my head that kept wondering when he would finally snap and rip out my throat like he had done to Peter. But that day never came no matter how much I grated his nerves or on the rare occasion provoked him.

Simply put we were in a relatively good place, all things considered. Now I was sitting in class waiting for the bell to ring so that I could get the hell out of this building and back o where I really wanted to be. Essentially I was just ready to get back to the Hale residence, which still had not been restored. Well, at least not completely. Only the bedroom actually looked livable and frankly that was enough for me. Especially since for the last two weeks Derek and I had spent nearly every day together and every day he would tell me something that I didn't know about him. It was our way of giving him the baby steps that he needed in order to finally open up to someone….to me.

"Scott?" I looked to my right to give my best friend my attention. _I hope that he is not about to try and convince me to stop seeing Derek for the hundredth time._ As annoying as it was a part of me was touched that Stiles cared so much. But again I just wished that he didn't care so much. Weird, right? Yes, I understood that Derek had almost killed me. And yes, I know that he had a reputation of being hot tempered and cold hearted. But unlike everyone else I had seen the other side to Derek. The caring and sensitive side. The protective side that wanted to lock me away from all the evil in the world. The side of Derek that had come so close to telling me that he loved me just forty-eight hours ago.

"What is it Stiles?" The response was a little more heated than I had intended it to be.

"Any plans after school?" _Here we go._

"Yeah. Why? What's up?" He started to play with his fingers nervously and that was the indicator that this conversation was about to go in a direction that I really didn't want it to go. _Concern is good_. That is the mantra that I had been repeating to myself over and over again since Stiles had made it his life's mission to steer me away from Derek.

"Do your plans include the big, bad Alpha?"

"You know he hates it when you call him that and yes they do. Problem?" Yes it was a blatant challenge but enough was enough. So what if I was dating the murderous Alpha. That was my business and my choice.

"No, no problem. Just be careful okay." That was too easy. Something had to be up. Normally, Stiles had this entire speech that went on and on about how I could be dead right now and that I could be the next Peter. In which case I always replied with, "Well, since I'm still breathing I guess its safe to assume that he doesn't want me dead? Right?"

"Always."

"By the way, can you help me with something after school before you leave with White Fang?"

"What is up with you and the constant wolf references and sure but it needs to be quick. Derek will be outside waiting for me after the bell rings."

"What? I like making wolf references. They make me feel better about you dating the one wolf in town that is known to be a little on the ridged side. And it will only take a few minutes." All I could do to that was shake my head and focus back on what was happening at the front of the class. After five minutes of staring off into space I heard the one sound that I had been waiting for since Derek had dropped me off this morning.

Without a word I followed Stiles to an empty classroom and waiting somewhat impatiently for him to get on with whatever he had up his sleeve. It took a moment but eventually the door opened and in strolled the last two people that I wanted to see. Allison and her father stared at me and it took everything in me not to growl out my frustrations.

"Stiles what the hell is going on?"

"Umm, they wanted me to bring you here. They threatened me." At least he had the decency to look ashamed for not giving me a heads up.

"Well, Scott. We seem to have a problem on our hands," stated Allison's father. He stepped forward and this time I didn't hold back the warning growl that emitted from me. He faltered in his steps, quickly deciding to step back to his original place in the room.

"And what problem might that be?"

"No need to be coy Scott."

"Frankly, Allison I have nothing to say to you. So, if you all will excuse me I have somewhere to be." I went to stand only to find an arrow aimed at my heart and a gun focused on my head.

"This is a warning Scott. Turn Derek over to us or a lot of bad things are going to happen. You have until the next full moon to make a decision." After speaking his threat Argent left the room. Allison soon followed, but not before she turned and looked in my direction and spoke.

"See you next week Scott." And with a smirk on her face she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Anchoring Force: Chapter Two**

_A/N: I hope that I have not kept you waiting too long lol. I wanted to get this chapter out to you as soon as possible because it plus the first chapter set the tone of the story. After this some interesting things will happen! I hope you are ready for a bumpy ride. Here is Chapter 2 of Anchoring Force! Enjoy and R&R!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or its Characters._

* * *

_**Derek's POV**_

The way that things had turned out so far had really surprised me. Partly because my taste in lover's normally either lead to me hurting them or them hurting me. Then there was the fact that I wasn't the easiest person to deal with. Even before I had become the Alpha I had a record of being brooding, impatient, and extremely rude and sarcastic. Not to mention violent, but that's neither here nor there. But with Scott it was different…I was different. No, I wasn't perfect and no, I didn't always treat him the way that he deserved to be treated, but we were working on it…together.

I checked the clock on the dashboard and noticed that Scott was uncharacteristically late coming out of the school. He was normally out the front doors within two minutes of the school bell ringing. He always said that it was because it was rude to keep others waiting when they were doing you a favor. But I knew the real reason. I could see the eagerness that brightened his eyes as soon as he spotted the Camaro sitting outside. I could even smell the thrill and excitement that rushed off of him in waves. But never once did I call him on it. If he had to come up with a reason that made him comfortable but wasn't true to avoid freaking out then I wasn't going to stop him…yet.

Just as I was about to turn off the car and go looking for him Scott appeared. He had his _'I'm trying to figure all this out without hurting anyone but myself'_ face on. His brow was creased as he racked his brain for an answer. Something had happened I was sure of it. But when Scott spotted the car he tamed his expression, effectively shutting me out. Which-and I hadn't said this to him for fear of appearing weak and submissive- always worried me and frankly made me disappointed. Yeah I know. As Alpha I could have just demanded the answer from him. But that wasn't how I wanted our relationship to be. Yes I wanted to know what was wrong whenever something bothered him, but only if he wanted to tell me. There was this deep rooted need to know that anything he shared with me was because he not only trusted me but wanted to share himself with me.

Scott got into the car and without saying a word leaned over and gave me a chaste kiss. It was quick and sweet, but unconvincing. We sat in silence as I pulled out of the school parking lot and onto the street. There was a conflict raging within me. Some part wanted to push the issue and ask what was wrong. The other part wanted to wait and let him decide that he was ready to talk….to give him the chance to think through whatever was going on in his head. The decision was taken from me when he decided to break the silence.

"Derek, we need to talk." I could feel the tension thicken in the car and the color drain from my face.

"What's going on Scott?" I attempted to keep my voice even and passive. There was no sense in freaking him out because I was concerned. _That's the problem Derek. You're always trying to hide your emotions from him. Maybe he needs to see you truly let him in._ The voice had a point but this wasn't the time to concentrate on that. Right now Scott was trying to inform me of something.

"Well, I had a conversation with Stiles today."

"Okay?"

"Allison and her father were also there." I heard him swallow hard as he waited for my response.

"What was the conversation about? Is Stiles still trying to break us up?" I tried to chuckle at the question but it came out more like a strangled groan.

"Not exactly. The Argents threatened me today."

Without much thought I forcibly pulled the car over before releasing a roar that would put any bear or any other large animal to shame. My chest heaved up and down heavily as I tried to control my breathing and my rage. My thoughts were racing as my wolf clawed and howled, trying to reach the surface and take control. The words that had just been spoken his so close to the heart that I was having an inharmonic battle with myself. The rational side of my mind knew very well that I needed to calm down before something reckless occurred. The irrational part just wanted blood. _No one threatens my mate!_ That one stray thought was enough to make me pause.

"Derek?" The voice was timid and shook a little with fear and instantly dread filled me. I had promised both Scott and myself that I would no longer wolf out and put him in danger. And here I was going crazy inside a confined car with my lover sitting just inches away from me. I turned and looked at him trying desperately to focus on his eyes. As I started to calm down I continued to only think about Scott. The way that he smelled wild and spicy, like a combination of Great Oak and Cinnamon. The rhythm of his heart beat and slow calming breathes that he was taking despite the situation. Then his hands were on either side of my face and everything melted away.

"What-what did you say to them," I said in a mere whisper, not wanting to break the little moment that we had forged.

"They want me to turn you over to them. By the next full moon, but they didn't give me a chance to give an answer. Derek I don't know what they have planned but it can't be good," replied Scott as he began to move his hands. Before the warmth could be taken away I gripped his hands to hold them in place. He graced me with a gentle half smile and it took my breath away. Leaning forward I stole a quick kiss before supplying my reassurances.

"You have nothing to worry about. I vowed to protect you and I will. No matter what it may cost me. You are my responsibility now Scott and I plan on ensuring that you remain safe." He just simply nodded and pulled away and I let him.

"Can we go to the Hale house?"

"Of course." I pulled back onto the street, but not before I sent Stiles a text that I was sure Scott would find out about later on.

_To Stiles: Tell the Argents that they don't want to cross me. If they come near my mate again I will not hesitate to rip their throats out after I slowly torture them. And I promise that I will enjoy every moment of it. Consider this an initial and final warning._

* * *

_A/N: So what did you think? What do you think will happen next? Reviews are like chocolate and coffee...they spur me on and give me strength so don't forget to Review! Until Next Time...See Ya :-)_


	3. Chapter 3

Anchoring Force: Chapter Three

_A/N: Well I know that it has been a little while since the last update but luckily the next chapter is ready! I had some other plans for this chapter but of course my muse took over about midway through and the stopping point that I came to was not the one that I was expecting. But I think that it turned out well and I hope that you like it! Here is Chapter 3 of Anchoring Force._

_Disclaimer: I do not Teen Wolf or its Characters._

* * *

_**Scott's POV**_

Sweat started to pour down my face as the tension in my body escalated. My breathing was shallow and clearly I was on the verge of hyperventilating. Who has ever heard of a werewolf passing out because he couldn't control his breathing? Leave it to me to make the unheard of, well heard of. My racing heart sped up another notch as the humor left my body and the panic crashed back down around me. Three days. That was all that was between the full moon and I. Just three measly days. Three days until the Argents took whatever action that they planned to take. What made it even worse is that Derek wasn't taking this seriously. When he first found out it got a reaction out of him. Actually I think that it was more the threat that was delivered to me that set the Alpha in him off.

But that was Derek. Always the almighty, nothing bothers me, strong and fearless Alpha. Not only was he refusing to acknowledge that the Argents could be a problem, and to be clear they were very capable of being a problem, he was actually pretending like nothing was going around us. So most of my fear was caused by the threat that I was sure the Argents would come through on. The only reason was because I feared for what Derek would do when he was blindsided due to his own arrogance. My thoughts were cut short as my phone vibrated next to me.

_From Derek: Hey Pup. What are you up to?_

I couldn't help but smile at the particular term of endearment that Derek had taken to using. At first, his usage of the pet name had held a slight sting. It had come across as insulting and degrading. But now after weeks of being called that and watching the way that Derek responded to using it, it grew on me. I quickly shot him back a response to let him know that I was laying around and thinking. It seemed only a second had passed before my cell was vibrating again with his response.

_From Derek: That can't be good. Need me to come over?_

_From Scott: No. I'm fine just thinking. No big deal._

A rap at the window startled me, drawing my attention to the source. Standing in front of my window was the one and only boyfriend I knew about that thought it was completely okay to disregard everything I had said to him and break into my room. Before I could even get out of bed, Derek was inside and across the room.

* * *

_**Derek's POV**_

Seeing Scott was to set my racing heart at ease after I had learned that he wasn't doing anything at all except laying around. But as soon as I laid eyes on him and noticed that he was distraught my pulse sped up. The stress was rolling off of the young wolf in massive waves and for a moment I felt like I was drowning in his emotions. He clearly had something that was bothering him and just as I was about to ask what it was the incident came to me. Argent. He was worried about the threat. A threat that was probably just that. But the fear that they had instilled in Scott had my rage instantly burning bright. I would not have my lover living in fear or being anxious because of some ignorant hunters. I was up on my feet ready to go after the Argents when I heard Scott's barely audible plea.

"Der, please stay?" It was more a question than a statement. I was ready to argue the point but as soon as I met those brown eyes I was already sighing my defeat. _Dammit. I'm like putty in his teenage, hormonal hands. _It was true. All Scott had to do was ask and he could have the galaxy. There was nothing that my mate couldn't or wouldn't get if he so desired it. I could see it in Scott's eyes that he knew that he had won. I quickly stepped out of my shoes and pulled off my shirt before climbing into the bed. As soon as my body was settled into the mattress Scott cuddled close.

It seemed that as soon as he was confortable, Scott was sleeping. I couldn't help but smile down at his sleeping form.

I placed a brief kiss to the top of his head before whispering, "I love you, Pup."

* * *

Awareness slowly crept back into place. Opening my eyes I took in my surroundings and attempted to get my bearings. Then I felt movement against my side. Looking down I was greeted by the sight of Scott's still sleeping form still pressed against my side. His heat mixed with my own and created a warm little area that was neither too hot or too cold. The scent that had been imprinted on my mind came forward and instantly I was hard. How this one person could have such a strong affect on me was astounding, but never once did I question it.

I closed my eyes and allowed myself to bask in the ambiance that was Scott McCall. The way he felt pressed against me. The natural scent that was purely Scott. The look of innocence and the warmth of a companion that only wanted to love me. I took it all in at that moment. But the moment was short lived because my inner wolf began to stir and it was angry. There was still a situation that needed to be handled. Carefully and at a snails pace I removed myself from the tangled mess that Pup and I had created.

I didn't make it far before my lover's voice was reaching my ears.

"You have to stop doing this."

I looked in his direction, "Doing what?"

"Sneaking away because you think I'm sleep. You know, because you don't want to deal with the intimacy of it."

"That is not the reason for me leaving while you are sleep!"

"Really? Then what is the reason? Is it just too much of a burden to stay with your boyfriend until he wakes up? Do you even care about me the way that you say you do?"

"Now that's not fair! You know I care you about you. I love you more than anything or anyone else on this planet. And intimacy has nothing to do with it. I screw you don't I? Isn't that intimate enough?" Once the words left my mouth I wished so much that I could take them back. The pain and despair that washed over Scott's face seemed to knock the wind out of my system.

"You know what...just-just go. I need to get ready for school any way," said Scott dejectedly as he got out of bed.

"Scott it's Saturday," was my whispered response. The guilt shot up several levels as I watched my boyfriend become flustered and disoriented. He clearly was not taking my rage well and I cursed myself for not having any foresight. Scott's heart rate began to rise and for a moment he looked as if he was on the verge of a panic attack. If Scott wasn't in dire need of my comfort I would have kicked myself for being such an ass.

"Scott, breathe and calm down. Come on Pup, calm down for me." I continued to plead with him as I held him close to my chest, cradling his head. Slowly he began to quiet and as soon as I was sure that he was calm and functioning properly I began to apologize.

"I'm sorry Scott. I'm so sorry." I was expecting the words to burn coming up. Apologizing wasn't my forte and I didn't do it often-even if most of the time I should have. But with Scott it was different. With my Pup it wasn't a form of weakness. No, with him it was a way to maintain the balance that I had promised him in this relationship. It was my acknowledgement to him that I had done wrong and that I knew it. When it came to Scott apologizing was a humbling action that I reveled in...as long as he accepted it and forgave me.

"It's okay Derek," said Scott in a totally unconvincing manner.

"No it isn't okay. Come back to bed?" I made the last part a clear question. Letting him know that if he still wanted me to leave then I would.

"I don't know."

"Please." Obviously I was more desperate than I had originally thought because I didn't take well to begging just as much as I opposed saying I'm sorry.

"Okay." Even though he tried to hide it I could hear the smile in his voice. Before I let him completely pull away and move towards the bed I kissed him. It was a gentle kiss. One that spoke of regret and a need for forgiveness. Just like always Scott reacted immediately to the sensual touch, trying very hard to deepen the kiss. And just like always I gave in to him. I guided him backwards toward the bed until his knees hit the edge and we went down. Before I could crush him I caught myself on my hands and braced myself. I hovered over my mate, looking him directly in the eyes. In his gaze I saw so much. There was a hint of fear and submission that seemed to always gleam right at the edge. Then there was lust as his hands glided up and down my cotton clothed abs. But the most dominant emotion shown in his eyes was love. A love that seemed to burn from the center of his irises and scorched through me.

I continued to look down at him. Waiting for him to make the first move, which it didn't take him long to do. Within a matter of moments our lips were melded together yet again. The slight burn that one gets from pushes a limb to its limits began to set in and when I thought that I was going to have to reposition us Scott showed that he had other plans. His hands gripped my back and pulled me flush against him. He moaned at the feel of having my body settled heavily against his. In the blink of an eye he had me on my back and his hands were under my shirt caressing my now scorching skin. Normally I always had to be the dominant one in every situation. But right now in the loving hands of my beta, I was comfortable in letting him take control of the reins. Whatever my lover wanted to do to me I would let him do in that moment as I floated on a lust filled cloud.

Just as Scott was getting ready to pull my shirt over my head his phone rang. I silently cursed as he quickly jumped off me and stated, "That's my mom's ringtone."

"Hello," was the only word that Scott spoke before his face lost all color and his eyes went wide with some unreadable emotion.

"Scott, what's wrong?" I was getting more worried the longer that it took him to answer me.

"Argent," Was all that he said right before he fainted.

* * *

_A/N: So what do you think? Good? Bad? Surprising? Whatever your thoughts leave them for me in a Review! Reviews are like food so please fed me! Until Next Time...See Ya!_


End file.
